officialresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Now The Old King is Dead, Long Live The King/@comment-5195750-20120614102945
If you are not quite aware of who I am, You mustn't have been there, with all due respect, ma'am. For during the space of two years, To RES I brought many tears. My name, have you heard it being spoken? Or my legacy, is it some what a token? Surely not, for I did grief. ''Twas considered a "troll" I do believe. But the heartache and headache did not subside, However hard the RESidents tried. I was the little, helpless orange skinned poppet. Told that I really must stop it, Stop what? Stop stalking, stop scaring, stop creeping! Stop hacking, distressing the souls I was reaping! For the young clever souls that I did try to scare, They were totally, utterly and completely unaware, That when they thought I had left, apologized for what I had done, The trouble and trauma had only begun! For the tragedies, hate messages and sadness did proceed. And an army of "troll" accounts I started to lead, Roll_the_dice, tea576, real_hannah and more. The noobs began to make RES fall. And the filter.. Who else but me would have thought it? To play the "poor little me" game with the MM staff.. AND THEY BOUGHT IT! I reported the true RESidents, and soon there were less. I made many accounts.. I did try my best. And now look at this! I have found my own way, To get on to the new Wiki, and here I will stay! To see the downfall of many a soul, Now let my story be retold! The one about the girl and her pouty friends. How their fun and laughter did come to an end. How RES did fall! How Dani did call, For new rules to be made, And the creativity did fade. For Dani was my IDEA! I did change her.. Create her trolling ways. And she did rule RES for many, many days. But that did not last, and MM did take charge. For the "Rule ignoring" RESidents were at large. They went down, but not without a fight, They RPed and RPed until the very last night. With Muffin's dreadfully dull THG role play, Which in my opinion was HORRID and GAY. What kind of name is TARKAY? Sounds like turkey, as in a chook. Who would, besides an un-creative soul, base a RP on a book? Rushnix? Oh bitch please, sounds like the name of a cat. A fat cat that I would hit with a baseball bat. A Pokemon RP? Oh well WHY NOT? Why not give another UN-CREATIVE RP a shot? With their cow related lingo, I DID NOT find it "amoosing". I would rather eat my own limbs, but that's just my choosing. Spike and Yuki, and that fella named Jynx.. Well Emiko and Riley made a bad couple, me thinks. Sure, they had many a comment but that's all well and good, Because I'd use their own original plots as fire wood. I suppose they think they'll be all smart and funny, Trying to reply to me. Well that's just fine, hunny. But as you may not know, I am one smart ass. I might just give your cocky replies a pass. Try as you might, I'll just put up another fight, And watch as RESidents do fall once more, Laughing maniacally as fate comes knocking at YOUR door. You'll realize you are all far too old do be doing this, To hang out with people who are nutty and lack creativity.. I'll give THAT a miss! By now, you probably wonder.. "Who is this person?" Well, obviously.. You can't READ, Mrs. DERPson. I'm not an ordinary troll, I'm more of the particular type. And my bottom on your faces I have decided to wipe. Take one look at my username, and you may remember. That strange male contender who struck in December. And many other months, whilst we're on that page. But nobody really knows his true age. If you weren't around, well A-WHOOP-DE-DOO. Don't expect me to re-tell the whole story to you. Just ask themuffinmayhem, irisw12, insert_username_here and many others. But don't bother to ask your fathers or mothers. You could ask the one named slotheh, or the one with the minty and the 3's.. You could throw a tantrum, for as long as you please. But as long as you remember those fateful days, Maybe you'll rethink treating me that way. For I brought a downfall that sticks in your minds, And grates up your souls like I grate lemon rinds. For those of you who DON'T remember that day.. I'm evil_pumpkin, and I'm here to stay.